smwtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Semantic Forms 3.3
This is the version that Wikia is still using in January 2016 Posting around 18 June 2015 by Yaron Koren: ---- Hi everyone, Version 3.3 of Semantic Forms has been released. I'm excited about this release because it fixes some issues that people have asked about for a long time, in some cases since nearly the beginning. Changes and additions in this version are: - An issue that comes up once in a while for SF users is that there's no easy way to be pointed to forms for many or even most red links. Most notably, when you search on a term and there's no page for it, and the search page prompts you to create that page, the link is never to a form. Now there's a catch-all solution for this kind of situation. If you add the following to LocalSettings.php: $sfgLinkAllRedLinksToForms = true; ...every red link on any page will point to a helper page that enables the user to create the page with any of the forms on the wiki, or with no form. You can see an example of the new UI by clicking on the red link here: http://discoursedb.org/w/index.php?search=ABCDEFG&title=Special%3ASearch&go=Go - Four parameters were added to fields to allow for specifying that they should hold unique values: "unique", "unique for category=", "unique for namespace=" and "unique for concept=". If one of these parameters is added to a } tag, the form will check against all other values within the relevant value set, and will display an error if the entered value already exists elsewhere. The first of those, the "unique" parameter, checks against other values for that field's SMW property if SMW is installed, or the field's Cargo field if Cargo is installed. Thanks to Cindy Cicalese for this new feature. - The "values=" parameter for the } tag is now parsed, which is something that I think occurred before but hasn't been in place for a while. So you can now do things like "values= ", or "values= ". - The #formredlink parser function now has a new parameter, "existing page link text=", which takes effect only when the "target" page exists (the parameter "link text=" takes effect only when the page does not exist). - At some point (I don't know when), "show on select" within multiple-instance templates seems to have stopped working; it has now been fixed. - There was a change made in Semantic Forms 3.2 that accidentally broke autocompletion for #forminput; this has been fixed. - There were a large number of fixes for handling of the Cargo extension. - WikiEditor support was fixed, after some changes in the WikiEditor code during the last year. - Special:FormEdit is no longer listed in the page Special:SpecialPages, because it was causing some people confusion. - The sfEditFromPreloadText hook was fixed; it now runs only for new pages, whereas before it also ran for re-edited pages. - There were various other fixes and improvements; thanks to Ori Livneh and Timo Tijhof for some of these. You can see more information, and download the new version, at the SF homepage: https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:Semantic_Forms -Yaron :Semediawiki-user mailing list :Semediawiki-user@lists.sourceforge.net :https://lists.sourceforge.net/lists/listinfo/semediawiki-user ---- 3.3